The present invention in general concerns a switching device, and more particularly concerns an optical shutter switching matrix useful for controllably re-configuring interconnections between selected optical input paths and optical output paths, without requiring physical re-connection of such paths.
Heretofore, multiplexer/switcher systems have often comprised large, bulky arrays of mechanical relays or electronic solid state switches. Where numerous channels of electrical signals must be switched, such as an array of 100 inputs and 100 outputs, the sheer size and weight of such prior switching systems presents problems.
In addition to large size and weight problems noted above, inherent limitations in the electrical signal isolation capabilities (both input-to-output and channel-to-channel), bandwidth or frequency response limitations, and interface control for reconfiguring interconnections to achieve desired input/output set-ups, pose additional problems.
To a certain extent, some of the foregoing problems (e.g., signal isolation, bandwidth) are diminished by the adoption of optical signal links, such as fiber optics (the use of which is generally known), instead of more conventional electrical signal linkages, requiring wires, cables, electrical contacts, and the like. While fiber optic technology offers improved signal isolation and bandwidth characteristics and fewer impedance problems, compared to corresponding electrical wire technology, switching difficulties still persist where communication or control link-ups require multi-port interfaces which from time to time must be reconfigured.